Generally speaking, providing for variable speed operation for a transmission system in order to meet different conditions or changes, due to the requirement of operation, is one of the important cycles of system technology. Today, relatively common variable speed gear systems are V-belt or the Vario system, employing hydraulic and automatic variable speed gear mechanisms, frequency converters, voltage governors and planet wheel systems, etc. The V-belt system achieves the effect of 3 times to 5 times variable speed by means of adjusting the spacing of pulleys, but the loss of transmission power at the belt is comparatively great. Besides, the range of adjusting the spacing of pulleys is limited, so that such a System is notable to extend the range of variable speed. In general, said hydraulic and automatic variable speed transmission mechanisms are often applied to cars, and the function of automatic variable speed is effective when the car runs at a certain speed. However, there are various conditions that tend to affect car speed, so that such mechanism would need a sensitive governor, that is operated together with throttle valves and an accelerating pedal, which is not convenient.
The frequency converter or voltage governor is provided to change the speed of AC or DC motor, but its use is not preferred because of the loss of output power that occurs at the motor from the use thereof. In the planet wheel system, a sun wheel is provided as an input end and minor friction wheels are provided to drive an internally-connected planet wheel. For variable speed, the position of the friction wheels can be changed. In general, the range of variable speed relating to said system is limited within 5 times and maximum power ratio at 1 because the displacement of friction wheels is limited. Besides, slipping and vibration occur very often in such systems while providing variable speed.
In order to solve the defects found in traditional variable speed systems and mechanisms, the present invention is now to be disclosed.